Hershel Layton/Curious Village
At the beginning of the series, Layton and Luke where going off to the St. Mystere, a mystereious village where the late Baron Auguste Reinhold hase passed away and left a testemony behind. After that Layton and Luke are going to find out the treasure after receiving a letter from Lady Dahlia. They where heading there and evenly knows is that St. Mystere don't like outsiders bicause this can cause a bad feeling. Once that Layton and Luke entered St. Mystere, they must gonna make their way to the Reinhold Manor, when they are at the Reinhold Manor they finally got to meet Lady Dahlia and her cat Claudia. After that Layton only wanna shake hand with Lady Dahlia the cat escapes and Layton and Luke must gonna find the cat, but between in the to gonna search for the cat, The strange man of the drawbridge where telling that someone is sneaked inside. Layton must gonna find for Gizmo's and find the pieces who the culprit is, but in the trial that he must gonna find the Gizmo's he sees a strange men running and evenly sees a strange girl that running of when she heards a laughing sound. Evenly Layton and Luke where headind to the Abanded Amusment Park where the Farris Wheel starts to fall down. It seems to be that someone where sabotizing the Farris Wheel and that the mysterious men where gone away. Later that Layton and Luke where finally got the cat they meet Inspector Chelmey, a inspector of scotland yard. Evenly Layton where discareted by a murder and evenly later Layton gives Inspector Chelmey the fault, Chelmey where in a blast against Layton, Layton where making his mind all tired and evenly it where time that Chelmey is going to blown away, evenly it where all the time Don Paolo in disguise. Don Paolo escape to jumping out of the window. At the end of the story's they are at the top of the tower and sees the unknown girl again, evenly she where known as Flora Reinhold the daughter of the deceased Baron Auguste Reinhold. Later what happens they heard an attack at the building, Don Paolo attack them with a strange machine, evenly Don Paolo attack to powerfull that he wanna destory the whole building to get a vengeace against Layton, later what happens is that the stairs is been broken down and Luke is at the other side, what happens is that Layton and Flora must gonna find a way to get save back in St. Mystere. Layton and Paolo where having a short battle with eachoter in skys, but after that Layton where damage one of Paolo's propellor and something important in the bag, Paolo hase evenly a bigger grudge against him than before and leaves. After that Layton and Flora where fall down, After that the building is destroyd and various of people's of St. Mystere are looking to the Golden Apple, after that Flora where awaked she hugged Professor Layton and smiles where Layton sees a birthmark of a shape of an apple appeared. Layton where saying that she's the Golden Apple. Later they whent to the house of the Night Baron and evenly activate to press on the birthmark of Flora at the picture, evenly the door goes open and sees the fortune of Auguste Reinhold. What happens is that Auguste where speaking towards Flora about evrything, Laterr Flora become's the adoptive daughter of Professor Layton which that every person of St. Mystere days goodbye. Later what happens Layton and Luke are seen in the Trainstation, notable known the Box of Pandora. Retrieved from "http://professor-layton.wikia.com/wiki/Hershel_Layton" Category:Characters